I'm Canada
by pokekid543
Summary: Gilbert insulted Canada by laughing at him. At Karaoke night, Matthew gets his revenge. SONG-FIC: Oh... Canada by Classified. Rated T for language


"I'm Canada…" Matthew said.

"Oh… Canada…" Prussia shrugged off the response with a laugh. It wasn't the first time that Gilbert has done this. Canada was getting really tired of him. Tomorrow was karaoke night for all the countries. That would be a nice time to get back at Gilbert and all the other countries for forgetting him.

"I'll make you remember my name then… all of you…"

Karaoke night was almost over. Francis and England were drunk. Prussia and Germany were finishing their song, "Deutschland", which they sounded pretty good. Even though it was in German and most of the other Countries didn't understand a word they were saying.

When they finished, Alfred, this night's host, announced, "Okay dudes! Karaoke night is over! Clap for your win-"

"I'VE GOT A SONG TO SING!" Canada shouted as he got on stage. Alfred gave him a surprised look and nodded. He than looked over at the crowd of also surprised countries.

"Ladies and gentleman, we've got one more singer! His name is… uh…" Matthew just held out his hand and motioned for Alfred to give him the microphone.

He walked over to the computer and typed in a song. He than walked over to the center of the stage. "My name is Matthew Williams. My country's name is Canada. And I'm right on top of America. This is a song that will explain everything to you."

* * *

_"I told this guy where I was from_

_He said, 'Oh… Canada'_

_Kind of laughs it off._

_Real funny, huh?_

-Gilbert's face was slowly turning red-

_Yeah, uh. Come on_

_One, two. Mic check: One, two. Yeah_

_Uh, yeah._

_From the Land of the lost,_

_Trans-Canada cross._

_Patriotic with my honor_

_With my hand on my heart_

_From the greatest of lakes_

_To the greenest of greens_

_To the rockiest mountains_

_And everything in between_

_Oh, oh. Oh, Canada_

_Oh, you no fan of us?_

_'Cause our movie and TV shows are so amateur?_

_Yeah, we laugh it off_

_That don't really bother me_

_Look we ain't serious_

_Unless we really gotta be._

_Humorous attitude like Kidz in the Hall_

_Or Jim Carry, Mike Myers_

_Hell we claim'n 'em all_

_It's the Great White North_

_Home of the funniest actors_

_The butt of the joke with an abundance of laughter_

_The red and white flag_

_Keep it high keep it visual_

_People say Canada and get stereotypical_

_Think we finish every sentence with 'Buddy' or 'Bye.'_

_And if it ain't that_

_It's either 'dude', 'eh', or 'guy'_

_Canadaka, eh_

_Yeah, we considerate people_

_And smok'n marijuana,_

-The whole room held their breath. Nobody ever said that word in front of Alfred. EVER. But the American was too stunned to realize what the Canadian had said.-

_We consider it legal_

_Still doin rap like the 1990's_

_But that's how we like it_

_Off-timed and grimy_

_I know where I'm from and I told you before_

_North of America, hard to ignore_

_Every time I go away, I'll tell 'em for sure_

_I'm from Canada_

_Oh-oh-oh Canada_

_Oh Canada_

_Oh- oh- oh Canada_

_I'm from Canada_

_Oh- oh- oh Canada_

-Some of the countries started cheering-

_When Class makes a sick beat_

_We call it a classic_

-The Canadian smirked and walked over to his brother-

_I've been around the world and heard the confusion_

_Honestly, a lot of y'all are ignorant and stupid_

_Yes we've got microwaves, TVs, and telephones_

_Unintelligent fuck._

_We invented the telephone._

_We made Yahtzee, the light bulb, hockey_

_And bred the best players:_

_Gretzky and Cosby_

_We all got at least one drinking buddy_

_And after one drink, all of us think were funny_

-Matthew winked at Russia who smiled in return. To which everyone gasped to. They didn't know that Matthew could drink vodka. And with RUSSIA?! NO WAY!-

_Our national mascots a damn beaver_

_Oh Canada we love our beaver_

_Home of Hell's Angels and R.C.M.P_

_Home of Gordon Lightfoot and SCTV_

_The underground railroad_

_George St. Pierre, right here's where he called home_

_Our health care system, y'all know it's free_

_Keep our girls banging with a mouth of teeth_

-France started going 'HonHonHon' and got his in the head with China's frying pan-

_I won't even get into the music industry_

_They say hip-hop is dead,_

_Nah! It's up North with me!_

_I could do this all day, its part of my routine_

_But supper's almost done, and tonight-_

_Poutin!_

_I know where I'm from and I told you before_

_North of America, hard to ignore_

_Every time I go away, I'll tell 'em for sure_

_I'm from Canada_

_Oh-oh-oh Canada_

_Oh-oh-oh Canada_

-Matthew walked over to Gilbert with a huge smile on his face-

_I'm from Canada_

_So sometimes words come out of my mouth like this_

_Get used to it!_

* * *

Everyone in the room gave Matthew a standing ovation. Even Austria, who is normally against rap music, shouted up to the Canadian. "Well done!"

"Ve~ Canada! Let's have pasta together sometime!"

"I would like to visit your home some time Canada-san."

"Let's get together for some vodka later, da?"

"Countries of the world!" Everyone watched as Alfred pulled Matthew onto the stage. "I give you our winner- MATTHEW WILLIAMS- CANADA!"

The whole room cheered a frenzy. Nobody would forget the name Matthew Williams-or Canada- for a very, very, long time.

* * *

**This was a fan-fic was based on two songs. the main one was Oh... Canada by Classified You can watch it on youtube here:**

**/watch?v=9gd1FDZ_kRM**

**The song that Prussia and Germany were singing can be found on youtube here :**

**/watch?v=qB6H1lv7us8&list=PLCYH1chQkXL7qO40-0qUFE-5l5bMpGYkN&index=7&feature=plpp_video**

**I hoped you liked it guys! I wrote this because I noticed that there were plenty of song-fics about "Canadian, Please", but none for "Oh... Canada". So I wrote this. It's 12:48 where I live right now... I shouldn't of drunken that tea... ANYWAYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! THIS IS MY FIRST- AND PROBABLY LAST- SONG-FIC!**


End file.
